Sonic Boom Justin's Version Of Mediamass
Sonic Boom is a French-American CGI-animated television series, produced by Sega of America, Inc. and OuiDo! Productions in collaboration with Lagardère Thématiques and Jeunesse TV, respectively for channels Canal J and Gulli. Based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega, the series is the fifth animated television series based on the franchise (plus the second one to be developed in France following Sonic Underground), and the first to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014 and on Canal J and Gulli in France on November 19.[1] An international release is expected to follow by late 2015.[2] The series is a part of the Sonic Boom spin-off franchise, which also consists of two video games, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Boom:_Rise_of_Lyric Rise of Lyric] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Boom:_Shattered_Crystal Shattered Crystal], a comic series by Archie Comics, and a toyline by Tomy.[3] Sonic Boom is a French-American CGI-animated television series, produced by Sega of America, Inc. and OuiDo! Productions in collaboration with Lagardère Thématiques and Jeunesse TV, respectively for channels Canal J and Gulli. Based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega, the series is the fifth animated television series based on the franchise (plus the second one to be developed in France following Sonic Underground), and the first to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014 and on Canal J and Gulli in France on November 19.[1] An international release is expected to follow by late 2015.[2] The series is a part of the Sonic Boom spin-off franchise, which also consists of two video games, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Boom:_Rise_of_Lyric Rise of Lyric] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Boom:_Shattered_Crystal Shattered Crystal], a comic series by Archie Comics, and a toyline by Tomy.[3] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)# hide *1 Production *2 Cast and characters *3 Episodes **3.1 Season 1 (2014) *4 Related media **4.1 Video games **4.2 Comic book *5 References *6 External links Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit The animated series was first announced in October 2013, revealing a teaser image featuring the show's four main protagonists, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, in silhouette form. The series, which consist of 52 eleven-minute episodes, was developed by Evan Baily, Donna Friedman Meir, and Sandrine Nguyen, with Baily and Bill Freiberger as showrunners, under the supervision of Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka.[4] On February 6, 2014, Sega revealed the first trailer for the series,[5] showcasing the new designs for the characters.[6][7] The series features returning voice actors from the video game series, including Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, Travis Willingham as Knuckles, Cindy Robinson as Amy, and Mike Pollock returning as Doctor Eggman, while voice actress Colleen Villard succeeds Kate Higgins in the role of Tails.[7][8] The series also introduces a new character named Sticks the Jungle Badger, a somewhat-delusional hunter who has been living alone in the wilderness for many years before meeting Sonic and his friends,[9] who is voiced by Nika Futterman. In an interview with Polygon, Iizuka stated the series came about as a desire to appeal more to Western territories, following the 2003 Japanese anime series, Sonic X, with Iizuka also stating that the franchise will run in parallel with the 'Modern' series of Sonic games.[10] Baily stated that the series would be a mixture of action and comedy, featuring an episodic structure.[11] On October 4, 2014, Sega announced the air date of the series in the United States to be November 8, 2014.[12] Cast and charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit See also: List of Sonic the Hedgehog characters Sonic Boom features characters redesigned for Western audiences. From left to right: Sticks (a new character to the series), Knuckles, Sonic, Amy Rose, and Tails.Sega confirmed various cast and characters for Sonic Boom on February 25, 2014.[7] On May 29, 2014, Sega announced that Nika Futterman will play the role of Sticks, a jungle badger, who joined the franchise as a major character.[13][14] Other characters, including Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, will make appearances in the series as well, alongside new characters created for Sonic Boom such as Mayor Fink, Fastidious Beaver, and Perci.[15][16] Jack Fletcher works as the show's voice director, a role he has also held for the video game series since 2010. *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, UT and Dave the Intern[17] *Colleen Villard as Tails *Cindy Robinson as Amy and Perci[18] *Travis Willingham as Knuckles *Nika Futterman as Sticks *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman, Fastidious Beaver and Mayor Fink *Kirk Thornton as Orbot, Shadow and Leroy the Turtle *Wally Wingert as Cubot Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 edit Season 1 (2014)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 edit Related mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 edit Video gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 edit Main articles: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered CrystalA pair of video games that serve as a prequel for the series were released for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS systems in November 2014.[31] The Wii U version, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, was developed by Big Red Button Entertainment, and the 3DS version, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, by Sanzaru Games. The games were announced alongside the TV series' first trailer on February 6, 2014 and serve as prequels to the series. Rise of Lyric sees players alternate control between Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. The game utilizes each of their abilities—Sonic's speed, Tails' flight, Knuckles' strength, and Amy's agility—allowing two players to play cooperatively and four players competitively. Shattered Crystal lets players control Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks and places more emphasis on platforming and puzzle-solving than the more adventure-oriented Rise of Lyric.[32] On June 20, 2014, it was confirmed that both games will be released on December 18 in Japan under the name of Sonic Toon.[33] Critical response aggregator Metacritic assigned Rise of Lyric an approval score of 33%, based on 21 reviews, indicating "Generally unfavorable reviews".[34] Shattered Crystal received an aggregate score of 45%, based on 15 reviews.[35] Comic bookhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=7 edit A comic based on the new franchise has been announced. It was created by Archie Comics with Ian Flynn as the writer and Evan Stanley handling the art, similar to Archie's long-running [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics) Sonic the Hedgehog comic series].[36] Jesse Schedeen of IGN rated the first issue of the comic a 7.2 out of 10. He commended Flynn for not having relied on trendy, modern humor or dialogue in the comic's presentation, and also appreciated the fourth-wall humor and "clean, expressive" art style. Schedeen did, however, find the plot "fairly disjointed" and possessing little coherent structure, and he criticized Sticks, whom he considered a needless exposition device.[37] The Sonic Boom comics will be featured alongside Archie's Mega Man X comics for the 2015 Sonic/Mega Man crossover Worlds Unite.[38] Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_Boom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=8 edit Series Directed by Series Writing Credits Series Cast Series Produced by Series Music by Series Animation Department Series Editorial Department Series Other crew Category:Sonic Boom Category:MediaMass Category:Roger Craig Smith Category:Colleen O'shaughnessey Category:Colleen Villard Category:Travis Willingham Category:Nika Futterman Category:Mike Pollock Category:Kirk Thornton Category:Wally Wingert